Collected Poetry of Jonathan Robert Lightwood-Wayland
by J.R. Morningwood
Summary: Hellooo! I live in an alternate universe. I'm a fictional character. In my world, the real Jonathan Wayland (that's me) never died and I go by J.R. :-) My wife, Seraphina has a forum called The Circle's Clave (sorry, I promised her a shout out) so anyway, go there for info. Cuz all my poetry will be about the people and the stuff that happens in our world. Please R&R thanks! ;-)
1. My Beautiful Wife

**AN: Hey People! So my thing when it comes to writing is poetry, I know it's not great but its all I got!**

**J.R. Lightwood-Wayland**

* * *

My Beautiful Wife

Porcelain skin, freckles and eyes always so green

And beautiful when filled with surprise

She takes my breath away

And I just have to say

That I have always loved her, to this very day

* * *

**Feel free to review, I take compliments, criticisms and yes, even flames. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Thanks so much to my beta, IWriteNaked, for fixing me up and making me role better :)**


	2. Parabatai

**AN: Self Explanatory. For Jonah.**

* * *

Parabatai

Groomed for battle

Ready to strategize,

Back in the saddle,

Excitement is in your eyes.

Lots to anticipate,

Looking before we leap,

The tension is much too great,

Even been losing sleep.

.

Can I help noticing,

That fire inside of you,

Keeps burning with energy,

From all that you ever do.

And could I afford to miss

Something so evident,

In a friendship as tight as this?

Man it would have been negligent.

.

Don't expect jealousy,

No, I don't want a fight,

I know she means the world to you,

So who cares if it ain't right.

You don't have to tell me,

That which I already know,

She's got a beautiful belly,

Even if it is starting to show.


	3. Family

**AN: This is for my fellow Lightwood-Waylands, Happy Valentine's Day one and all!**

* * *

Family

Growin up a part of something so much larger than life,

Learning valuable lessons I can take and apply with my own wife.

Most kids never had even one dad that they could be proud of, like I am of you,

Yet I am blessed and fortunate, more so than most, because I have had two.

.

And what moms, so brave and strong, where most would have quit.

You somehow found the strength to keep carrying on.

Heck, I've even got a multitude of siblings,

And each and every single one of them is one in a million.

.

And now than I'm all grown I've even got my own little family, right here at home.

But don't you see, I never could have known what to do and how to act if I had been alone.

Being a Lightwood-Wayland has always meant the world to me.

I am so blessed to be part of such an extraordinary family.

.

Stayin together, side by side, whatever the weather.

It's always a treasure, and it has been my humble pleasure,

To be a son to those, who have taken the time to teach me so much,

It is my greatest hope we'll always be the type of family that keep in touch.

.

So if there was a magic djinn and I could get him to grant me one small wish,

It would be that future generations of my family'd always have it as good as this.

I hope and pray that every single day you'll always continue to love on me this way,

And come what may, I know I can always say if I'm a good person, it's 'cause of how I've been raised.

.

You see, my loving family, that I'd never wish to disappoint you,

And if I have or if ever do, I assure you that I never meant to.

I just hope that one day, I can be nearly as good as you,

So that my own family'll eventually say this about me, too.

* * *

**Thanks so much to my incredible beta, IWriteNaked, for fixing me up again and making me role better! :)**


	4. The Greatest Way

**AN: In case it isn't obvious, this one is for Seraphina ;-)**

* * *

The Greatest Way

So many ways to say I love you.

So often those words alone do the trick.

Then, there are also days like today,

When people will say it with:

A movie date night,

Roses n' Chocolate,

Bubble Bath, a nice greeting card.

Sometimes a gesture or compliment will do.

Some say it with a smile, a hug, maybe a kiss.

But the way I like to say it best, is:

As old as creation,

As heated as the sun,

As essential as breathing,

As addictive as any drug,

And almost as beautiful as you are.

I say I love you by slipping slowly inside,

Looking into your eyes, seeing the pleasure there,

And knowing as I hold you that I will never let you go.

Happy Valentine's Day Beautiful!

* * *

**Thanks to my beta, IWriteNaked, for fixing me up and making me role better :) Also, did anyone notice this is shaped like an angel?**


	5. Changes

**-to Sera &amp; Jonah with love**

Changes

Okay, so we were never vanilla—maybe more like manila.

But now it's all so nice and crazy, don't get me wrong, I like it Baby.

And you, Sir, with your glistening lips, post kiss, man I could get used to this.

Why didn't we think of living life like this before? It's so good, and now I find I'm wanting more.

I know there's already so much changing, little squidget on the way, so much we will be rearranging.

Still, I think we should find a way to make it all official, even if it ain't traditional.

When my family merged, they got permission from the Clave. Well; we could do that to if we were brave.

I just feel like it ain't fair to Jonah for you just to have my name, and be my wife. I mean, I'm not your owner.

And what about for me, when baby comes is that kid just for you? If possible, I'd like to be a daddy, too.

I've just been mulling this all over since last night, lying next to the two of you. Man, it felt so right.

Maybe it's something that you both can contemplate, but man, just think! Wouldn't it be great?

* * *

**Thanks so much to my beta, IWriteNaked, for fixing me up and making me role better :)**


	6. Feelings

Feelings

Another day comes and goes, and still I do not know how you feel.

And yes we could be alright. I mean, it's only been a day, who is to say?

Does it really matter who the pilot is, if the ship is hardy and made of steel?

If I don't know what is supposed to be my penance how can I pay?

When I walk by a mirror must I have a reflection to be real?

They say that life is one big stage; wouldn't that make us all actors in the play?

.

It wasn't ever something that I set out intentionally to conceal.

At least not from you, but it is true; I didn't want you to find out this way.

Just know that I will do whatever it takes for this wound to heal.

Anything that I can say or do I would if it will make you stay.

They say that people are like onions. It's what's inside that matters, not the peel.

I definitely hope that you can see that, and if not now then one day.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to my exquisite beta IWriteNaked for fixing my terrible, horrible punctuation! You are the rock to my role!**


	7. Chatter

Chatter

I wander through the chatter to get to you. I long for the sound of your voice.

Instead, all that I can hear is the senseless racket.

What I wouldn't give for a piece of your time, just for a moment, the three of us together.

Wrapped in the sheets, hearing only your hearts racing.

I love you both so much. Yet I feel like I get lost in the busyness of your lives–the ringing of your phones.

If only there was a pause button on the chaos.

Maybe, if I am fortunate, there will be a break in the insanity long enough for the three of us to just relax.

I just need to take a break from all the craziness.

Perhaps in the quiet of an evening, when all of the noise has been put to bed, we will get the chance.

Would you like that too, my dearest loves?

Do you ever think about being wrapped in my arms in blissful solitude, with no one pounding at our door?

Do you long for a little peace and quiet, like I do?

If you want me to make it happen, I will. Anytime you ask for it of me. Even into the wee hours of the morning.

So, let's synchronize the ticking of our clocks, shall we?

Let us give to one another the most valuable resource which the three of us will ever have to offer. Our time.

* * *

**AN: For my lovely loves, love from your loving lover ;-)**

* * *

**Thanks to my super awesome, fantastic beta, IWriteNaked for fixing me up and making it role!**


	8. Elysium

Elysium

Taker of things that don't belong to you.

Home of many evils.

Deceiver of those who don't know better.

Keeper of lost souls.

Land of beautiful things that are truly ugly.

Destination of seekers.

Refuge of those who do not deserve one.

Master of deception.

Former kingdom of a relentless, malicious beast.

Place of strange things.

Final resting place of a pathetic prince of hell.

Thief of many memories.

And now you want to take my family to?

How dare you, Elysium?

How can one place be the cause of so much pain?


	9. Trust

**AN: For a friend of mine. You know who you are.**

* * *

Trust

That you would open up to me so fully,

That you would let me inside, even with all of your vulnerability, your wounds, so fresh and new.

I have to say, that it has been an honor.

And I know that now, we have to go on and pretend like it never even happened. I get it. Believe me.

But I just needed to tell you that I don't regret it.

It may only have been a moment in time. A moment of comfort, of weakness, even for both of us.

It may have been fleeting, though it was beautiful.

And maybe in the eyes of the masses it never should have been. Maybe we should have kept our distance.

But I don't live by the maybes or by what others say.

I live my life based on what I need and what my loved ones need. And in that moment I know, we needed each other.

The thing I feel bad about is what the Sun and Moon will say.

She with her blazing fire, much like yours and he with his cool, silver tongue. Will they hate us? I'm afraid of that.

I'm afraid of losing them, but I suppose we were anyway.

Maybe in the end it won't be Elysium that takes my family from me. Maybe it will be my own foolhardiness.

All I wanted to do was make you feel better.

I wanted to take your pain away. Even for a moment. I wanted to make you feel beautiful again. I hope I did that.

I hope you don't regret our brief interlude either.

I hope that when all is said and done we can go back to being friends, and just maybe they will forgive us some day.

You know, they both take after you in different ways.

I never knew how much until I held you. I hope for our sake they've inherited your capacity for unconditional love.

I'm sure that in lieu of everything we both need that now.

Anyway, I want to thank you for a moment in time never to be repeated, yet always to be a treasured memory.

* * *

**AN: Mondo thanks to my beta, IWriteNaked, for fixing me up and making it look all pretty ;D**


	10. The Blues

**AN: this goes out to the King of Blues himself, Mr.B.B. King. because nobody does blues like B.B.!**

* * *

The Blues

Oh B.B. why didn't you ever write a song about this?

_Well I done screwed up._

_ Ba-na-na-na-na-na_

_ I slept with my mother-in-law._

_ Ba-na-na-na-na-na_

_ My family hates me._

_ Na-na-na-na-na-na-nuh-uh-uh_

_ And I got the blues._

_ Ba-na-na-na-na-na_

_ Now my wife and Parabatai._

_ Ba-na-na-na-na-na_

_ Yeah both of my lovers,_

_ Ba-na-na-na-na-na_

_ Are sitting in hell._

_ Na-na-na-na-na-na-nuh-uh-uh_

_ In the literal sense._

_ Ba-na-na-na-na-na_

_ And I got the blues._

See B.B., it's like this.

I ain't got a valid excuse.

For my transgressions so I'm singin' the blues.

Maybe I shouldn't a done it.

True, maybe it was wrong.

And if you felt like I do now, you might be singin' along

Oh B.B., I done been a fool for far too long.

I said, oh-a-whoa B.B. I done been a fool for far too long.

So tell me B.B., since you're the King o' Blues

If you had a chance at another kingdom,

Would Elysium be what you'd choose?

Oh brother B.B., have I lost them? Is it too late?

If I could see their faces one more time I'd know that I would

Have a cause to celebrate.

So, forgive me B.B., I done been a fool now far too long.

Forgive me B.B., you might be the king, but some of us ain't so strong.

Oh-a-whoa B.B., I done been a fool now far too long.

* * *

**AN: Thanky to my awesome opossum beta, IWriteNaked, for making up for what I lack ;D **


	11. Dragons

**AN: Thank to my stupendously awesome beta, IWriteNaked for fixing me up and making me role better!**

* * *

Dragons

Flying o'er hill and dale, perched on your enormous tail,

This shouldn't be so fun, but oh it is.

Scouting out the scenery to the right and left of me.

How dare Nephilim enjoy a place like this?

Passing vales of luscious green. Souls at large can now be seen,

Are they haunted? Do they even care?

Here a demon, there a demon, really everywhere a demon.

Can I just pretend that they aren't there?

Why is it so captivating? Why'd I feel like celebrating?

Elysium, you have us in your hold.

Dragon, with your flaming breath, wreaking havoc, causing death,

Much like your mythic counterpart of old.

So, as I head back to the Palace, drink my wine out of a chalice,

There really is too much to contemplate.

I shouldn't really want to stay, in fact I should beg we leave today.

Why is it this place makes me feel so great?


End file.
